Take a Hint
by Crazy Cowgirl Cassie
Summary: set in a non-bending au. Buissnessman Mako is Korra's oh so sexy boss and she is having a hard time surpressing her feelings.


Take A Hint Part One

Pairings: Howrra (post break up implied also one sided), Tahnorra (implied again also one sided), Makorra (first date), Bolinora (implied… sort of)

Summary: Mako and Korra go on their first date … sort of. And mako acts really awkward.

Rating: umm t+ I guess for some language, and some kind of odd thoughts.

Notes: written in our truck as we went from Vancouver Island (B.C. Canada) to Edmonton (Alberta Canada) and back again.

_**Monday**_

_*Korra I love you it's been two weeks since I made the most horrible mistake of my life. I miss you like crazy, I love you Korra please take me back.*_

Korra rolled her eyes and grinned. _Ha, maybe he'll think twice before cheating on his next girlfriend_. She looked at her watch thinking about her oh, so sexy boss. _Maybe I'll get to talk to him if I get there early. _She thought about his rules and decided for what she wanted to do today she needed to follow those rules. She shimmied into her knee length black skirt and pulled on her electric blue blouse, the one he said matched her eyes.

Korra looked into her mirror in her small apartment and puckered her lips… _umm. No. _she thought as she stared at her reflection. A little coral lip-gloss here, a little concealer there._ All Done. _She thought with a smile. Korra glanced at her watch _Crap its eight already?. _Korra ran to the substation, high heels clicking against the pavement as she ran.

She was running then she was falling. Her face almost connecting to a man's charcoal shoes. At the very last moment a pair of hands shot out and caught her shoulders. "eep." She squeaked as she felt the cool leather of his gloves over her blouse on her shoulders "Miss Korra?" Korra's eyes were wide as she struggled to right herself. "are you allright?" Korra stared up at the warm amber eyes of her boss. "yeah, I'm fine," she smiled "thanks for catching me iceman" That smile did strange things to Mako's heart. "Yeah I'm guessing you were late?" Korra's smile grew sheepish "yeah I got caught up to listening to my voicemail, those guys are really determined." Mako frowned "guys?" "Yeah, Tahno and Howl, they both need to get a clue and move on" His eyes were wide _hmm _ he seems a little jealous. "well I was just headed to my car would you like a ride to work since you just effectively missed the eight thirty subway?"

"yeah that would be great boss thanks." She Grabbed his hand "we better get going if we don't want to be late!' His eyes were wide with shock, but her hand holding his hand felt right, natural even. He was shocked that this was so. She tugged his hand and started to run with Mako close on her heels. Korra laughed as the wind wipped through her hair a pealing of bells the most beautiful sound he thought he had ever heard. _Cut it out she's your assistant not your girlfriend._ Mako reprimanded himself as he watched her hips sway as she ran.

Mako pointed to a red Italian sports car that his brother had gotten him to buy. "that's my car." "Okay" She sauntered over to the passenger side and slid onto the leather seat. He was wearing the same charcoal suit he had been wearing on the day she met him. "So how are you today?" it was his turn to chuckle _small talk. Really!? _"I'm good but as I have said for the last two years you don't have to call me Mister unless we are at the office. You can just call me mako"_I'm good except for the fact I keep imagining us together. _"and how are you Miss Korra?" Korra grinned "I'm good" she worried her bottom lip a little. "I will call you Mako once you stop calling me Miss Korra. You can call me Korra you know." She blushed_ What did that blush mean?_ "So Mako I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner on Friday?" his eyebrows shot up as her tongue flicked out over her lips. He stared at the road. "umm that is if you don't have other plans that would conflict…" _'Crap I'm rambling'_ Korra thought as she clamped her lips shut. Mako laughed out loud "Why are you laughing at me? I was trying to ask you out on a date." Korra did her signature pout. This caused Mako to laugh harder. They sat in silence until he parked the car. She worried her lip, Korra was anxious that her asking her boss out would be terribly awkward and it was because he had laughed at her and not said anything else for the entire ride to work. "Korra?" her face was now closed off as it was open before he noticed. "Yes boss?" she was the picture of politeness but her eyes before where sparkling where empty now. "Dinner on Friday sounds nice." She arched one of her delicate eyebrows "All right." Korra turned on her heel and walked away_. Shit I blew it._ Mako sat on the seat of his car and decide to call his brother. He dialed his decrepit cell phone. Riiinnnggg…Rinnnng…RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG.

_*Hello*_

"_hey bo."_

_*Hey Mako what's wrong?*_

"_Nothing Bo but you might want to make other plans for Friday night"_

_*Why?*_

"_Umm… I sort of have a date"_

_**Silence****_

Mako can hear the wheels turning in his brother's mind and then the *click*

_*loud clattering of the phone hitting the ground*_

"_Bo are you okay?"_

_*Finally! So who's the lucky gal?*_

Mako let out a sigh, he could practically feel his brothers wolfish grin.

" _You know her."_

_*No. Way. You did Not. Korra? Really? What about Howl? Dude he's your best friend.*_

"_Wait, What? She dumped Howl two weeks ago."_

_*hmm. Okay Why did she dump him?*_

"_She caught him Kissing another girl"_

_*Fuck that's horrible for him I mean obviously you benefitted*_

"_Acctually I'm mad at him cause he hurt her and she's such a nice girl she deserves a man that loves her and only her and thinks the world of her"_

_*you gonna try to be that man bro?*_

"_Yeah"_

_*Well you've been in love with her for two years all ready so…*_

_* Yeah I'll just invite Jinora over and we'll watch a movie or something, s'okay bro we'll just play black ops another time.*_

"_Thanks Bo"_

_*no problem hey maybe you'll finally get laid*_

"_I highly doubt that, Bye Bo see ya later"_

_*Bye*_

_**After Work**_

Mako throws his jacket against the back of their old armchair, and sat down with a drink in his hand. "Well I screwed up Royally." Bo peeks his head out of the kitchen and sees his brother "you only drink when you're upset what's up bro?" Mako slams his head against the table. "I am so god damn awkward around her. When she asked me out I laughed Bo." Bolin Let out a laugh himself "well now how did we turn back into an awkward turtle-duck" Mako glared at his brother. "this is not funny!" but Bolin laughed anyway, loudly, and sobered almost immediately. "Wait, She asked you out?" Mako nodded and Bolin did his happy dance. "Old ironsides has finally stopped his robot act!"

Korra went back to her apartment after work and began to plan. Thinking back to all of the rules he had taught her. She would make sure that he would not laugh at her expense again. _No pants, so that would mean the skirt he had once complemented._ Heels… yes and her bright blue top. She stuggled to find out what do with her hair, maybe she would just let it down for once. She grinned at her reflection in the mirror _yes this would definitely work. _

_**Friday Night**_

"Korra?" he knocked on her door again, he was unusually nervous, maybe it was because she had been playing coy the entire week. "Coming, one minute." A yell from behind the door, and some crashing with curse words. The door slowly opened and she peeked out from behind it. "Hey there." Mako didn't know what to say for the first time in his life. She wore minimal makeup but less was more in her case and she wore her bright blue blouse and knee length skirt with her black strappy high heels. Mako's jaw went slack and he managed to stammer out "Korra you look beautiful, as always." She raised a delicate eyebrow at him. "Thank you." She said simply. There was a persistent yapping coming from her apartment. Korra turned her head "Naga be quiet please." The yapping had come from a white Pomeranian cross puppy just inside the door. The little ball of white fur snuck out of the doorway and jumped at Mako. He picked the little dog up with as much care as he could and handed it to Korra. She smiled at him accepting her little friend into her arms. "C'mon Naga time for a nap." The little dog jumped in Korra's arms so it could lick her face, she grinned at it and laughed. He loved her laugh and couldn't help but smile as he saw her with Naga. "I'll be right back Mako, take a seat." She gestured to the living room. He sat down thinking of what she might have planned. She returned to the room sans puppy. "Thank you Mako" he stared at her dumbstruck "for what?" she looked at her feet blushing "you can always tell what type of person someone is by how they treat animals."


End file.
